Who she really is?
by xxnyazngurlxx28
Summary: Sakura Haruno isn't just an ordinary high school person. She the World Famous American Top Model and the World Famous Pop Star. She';s famous through out the world but what happens when she start high school at Konoha High? Will they find out? Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Who is she?**

'Everybody! Give it up for our pop star 'Cherry'!

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

'We love you Cherry!' scream the fans

'Cherry! Cherry! Cherry!' chant the crowd

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a womanizer,_

_Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you, you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

'Sasuke this song is for you' said Naruto

Naruto a loud blond with blue color eyes was watching the TV with his friends. He's about 5 feet 10, a guitarist in a band called Sharigan. Favorite color? Orange. He got his hair spiked up with his ear pierced.

'Dobe! For the 10th time. I'm not a womanizer' said the raven.

Sasuke Uchiha-An Uchiha with black hair, spiked in the back. His eyes can change from black to red. He's about 5 feet 11, the leader of Sharigan and the main singer. Major fan club!

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me as a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

'Hn.. she's pretty famous through out the whole United States' said Neji without taking his eyes of the TV.

Neji Hyuuga, cousin with Hinata Hyuuga. Brown hair tied in a ponytail with white eyes. He's about 5 feet 11, an bass player from Sharigan.

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I, I know just-just what you are, are, are (x2)_

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a womanizer,_

_Oh womanizer, Oh you're a womanizer, baby_

'Woo! Cherry'' cheer the crowd

'Let's give her one big round of applause' shout Ryan

'Woo! Yay!' clapped the crowd

'Thank you all! I'm very happy to be here tonight and hope to see you soon. Love ya' kiss Cherry

The blond blew some air kisses to the crowd before she got off stage.

'Good job Saku' said Tsunade, her manager and her mom

Sakura Haruno a.k.a. Cherry had token off her brown wig, revealing her long pink bubble gum hair and her hazel eye contacts. She was born with natural pink bubble gum hair with green apple eyes. She had her first, second, and her cartilage pierced. She's about 5 feet 6 with an perfect body. Curves in every right angle. Not only that she's a pop star but a model a.k.a 'The world sex symbol'

* * *

The next morning at Konoha High everybody was talking about last night performance.

'Did you see last night performance'

'Oh my god! I just love Cherry!'

'Me too! I just love her song'

'Wow this Cherry girl sure is famous' said Naruto sitting down in homeroom.

'Hn'

'Of course she's famous. She's only 16 and she been traveling around the world' said INo

INo Yamanaka another blond with aqua blue eyes. She's about 5 feet 6 with a fit figure. A model known as 'Icy'. Favorite color? Purple. She has gotten her first and second piercing done.

'I like her songs. Did you hear the song 'Womanizer' ask Tenten

Tenten, brunette hair in a bun with hazel eyes. She loves to play with sharp weapons and find them fun to play with. Another model along with INo and Hinata, known as 'Dangerous'. She's about 5 feet 7 with her ear pierced.

'That song remind me of Sasuke' laugh Naruto

'I'm not a womanizer for the 100th time' said Sasuke

'I heard there going to be a new student' said Hinata

Hinata Hyuuga cousin with Neji. Purple hair that reaches to her back with white eyes. She's usually shy and quiet but not with her friends. Model a.k.a 'Butterfly'.

'Troublesome' yawn Shikamaru

Shikamaru Nara a lazy ass with an IQ over 200. Favorite color? Green. Quote? 'Troublesome' Black hair, head shape like an pineapple with brown eyes. The pianist in Sharigan.

* * *

'Beep beep beep'

'Ugh' groan the pinkette

'Beep bee-smash'

Sakura had smash her 50th alarm clock.

'Wake up honey. Time for school' yelled her mom, Tsunade

Sakura quickly got out from her bed and went to the bathroom ' Shit I forgot about school'

Sakura quickly grab her belonging and kiss her mom goodbye 'Damn it! Only 10 more minutes'

* * *

'Sasuke-kun' purr Karin the head of Sasuke fan girl. She got red hair with dorky glasses. She thinks she got the figure but she actually doesn't.

The girls shiver as she purr his name.

'Go away' said Sasuke coldly

'But Sasuke-kun' Karin purr in his ear

INo and the girls started to barf 'Nasty'

'Karin go back to your wannabe group' comment INo

Karin looked at her 'Who told you to speak?'

'It's a free country' said Tenten

* * *

'Hello! I'm here to get my schedule' said Sakura

'Oh sorry what's your name?' ask Shuzine

'Sakura Haruno' she replied

'Oh here your schedule! Enjoy your day' smile Shuzine

Sakura nodded her head and left the office.

'Hm English with Kakashi room 210'

R-I-N-G1 the late bell had rang, that means first period had started.

'Shit! I'm late' said Sakura

* * *

'Sorry I'm late I was-' before Kakashi could finish his sentences. The class 'Save it' cut him off

Kakashi- silver hair, a mask above his mouth and read his pervert book. He's always 10015 minutes late to class.

'Anyways today we have a new student and she should be-' he was cut off

'Knock knock'

'Ah it must be the new student' said Kakashi

The wooden door had open and a small figure had appeared at the door.

'You must be Sakura Haruno' said Kakashi

The girl nodded her head. She wored an white t-shirt that showed her perfect curves and a pair of skinny jean. Her pink hair down and her side bang to the left.

'Um Hello! I'm Sakura Haruno. Yes my hair is naturally pink and I won't date any one of you fan boys over there. Who ever thinks I'm a fan girl, stuck up, or a wannabe. I think your pathetic because you know nothing about me.' Said Sakura

'Hottie Alert'

'Sexy'

'Hey cutie! Over here'

She had already received tones of wolf whistle and started a bunch of fan clubs in 5 minutes.

'Thank you for sharing Miss. Haruno. You may sit in the back with Mr. Uchiha.' Point Kakashi as he read his perverted book

Sakura smirk 'This year is going to be fun'

'Hello! I'm Naru-' before he could finish his sentence Sakura had cut him off.

'Your Naruto, your Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. All of the member of Sharigan? Am I right?' ask Sakura

Naruto watch her with amazed 'Wow'

'Oh Sorry but I'm not your fan girl I just happen to recognized faces' said Sakura

'Hn'

Sakura turn to her left and smile 'Your INo a.k.a Icy, Hinata a.k.a Buttery fly and Tenten a.k.a Dangerous right?'

'What are you? Our stalker?' ask INo

Sakura laugh 'Honey I ain't anyone stalker. I'm just someone you don't know yet'

'Someone we don't know?' ask Tenten

'Your not a spy are you?' ask Naruto

Sakura raised an eyebrow 'Um no'

'Who are you?' ask Hinata

'Oh you'll find out soon. Trust me you will' smirk Sakura

Sasuke smirk at the new girl' She's interesting'

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'_Oh my god!' yelled INo_

'_You're the World Sex Symbol?' ask Tenten_

_Sakura smirk 'I told you will find out soon'_

'_Oh my god! I can't believed this' said Hinata_

'_You're the world famous top model in America' said INo in shock

* * *

_

**A/n: Hmm new story. Review and leave your thoughts. Don't worry I will update the other stories somewhat later on. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2:OMG

**OMG!**

Recap: 'Oh you'll find out soon. Trust me you will' smirk Sakura

* * *

The girls gave her a confusing look 'someone you don't know? Who is she?' they all though.

'Um…. welcome to Konoha High Saku' shout Naruto

Sakura twitch 'Eh thanks but don't need to shout. I'm right next to you'

'Baka' curse INo

'Sorry. Ignore him. He's always loud and hype' said Tenten

Sakura gave a 'oh okay' look.

'Are you girls coming to see our performance on the 20th?' ask Neji

'Of course. We always go' said Tenten cheerfully

'Do you want to come Sakura?' ask Hinata

'Yeah you can always come with me' said INo

'Oh it's okay. I'm busy on that day. Maybe next time' said Sakura

The girls gave a 'oh okay' look.

'Hmph loser' comment Karin

Luckily, Sakura heard and glance over at their little wannabe group.

'Look who's talking Miss. I'm a slut'

'I know you are what am I?' ask Karin

Sakura laugh 'that's the lamest come back ever'

Karin let out a growl 'Well at least I don't got pink hair of yours'

'So you got red hair that's all over the place' she said

'So at least I don't got a huge forehead' said Karin

'At least I don't got fake boobs unlike you' smirk Sakura

Naruto laugh his ass off 'Fake boobs'

'Grr.. at least people think I'm hot'

Naruto almost choke on his spit 'You hot?'

'Never in a million years' said INo

'You need a extreme makeover' said Tenten

'Girls, girls, girls stop hating' said Karin with her hands on her hip.

'Us? Hating? Psh in your dreams. Look at you. You got no looks, no body, no ass and fake boobs. Why would we be hating on someone like you?' point Sakura

Sasuke smirk at her 'Hn she's different'

'Oh please Pinky. Stop with your bullshit' said Karin

Sakura rolls her green apple eyes 'You know what?' You aren't worth my time. So think whatever you like, cause you haters got no life'

The class went 'owooo'

S-l-a-p!

'Fight! Fight! Fight!' chant the class

Karin had slapped Sakura on the cheek

'That should teach you a lesson'

Sakura pull her red hair and bitch slapped slap her twice as hard.

'You got no clue who you're messing with' she said

'Do I look like I care pinky?'

Sakura smirk and face to Karin 'Do you care if I do this?'

She got up from her chair and places herself on Sasuke lap. Her arms wrap around his neck. Pulling him closer to her, crashing her lips toward his.

'Nooo!' yelled the fan girl/boy

'Oh my god!' yelled the blonds

Everyone had their eyes on these two people. Sasuke smirk and explore her mouth with his tongue. They both shared a hot make out session.

'Damn he's a good kisser' said the inner Sakura

'Hmm mm'

'Her kisses are addicting; said his inner

'Hn'

They both broken apart 'Do you care now? Karin?'

Karin stared at her with hate and jealously.

'Oh thanks for the kiss Sasuke' smirk Sakura

'Hn'

'Oh'

'My'

'God!' finish INo

'Did you just see what I think I just saw?' ask Tenten who was shock

'Uh huh' nodded Hinata

Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha didn't hesitant and kisses Sakura Haruno back. Whoa that not what you see everyday.

R-I-n-g! Bell had rang.

Sakura Haruno was somewhere up on the third floor, looking for the girl gym. ( The girls and the guy's gym are separated. Girls 3rd floor and guys 4th floor)

She was given flirty looks from her fan boys and glares from fan girls.

'Hm pathetic' she though

'Forehead!' yelled INo

Sakura twitch and turn around and saw the rest of the gang.

'Pig! Don't call me forehead!'

INo eye widen 'Pig? Me? No way'

Sakura gave her a weird look 'um is she alright? Like is she mentally retarded?'

'Ha-ha you're so funny' laughs Naruto

'Baka' comment Tenten

'Anyways what class do you have next?' ask Hinata

'Gym' said Sakura with the same bored tone

'Oh the girls will take you there' said Neji

'Yeah and we better hurry or Anko will burst her bubbles' said Tenten

'She's scary when she's mad' said Hinata

'She's like a bull dog when were late' said INo

'Boy! Lucky we don't have her' grin Naruto

'Hn let's head to class before Gai start his crap' comment Sasuke

'Troublesome' said Shikamaru lazily

* * *

'Oh lalala' whistle Tenten

'Sexy' said Hinata

'Look at those legs' point INo

The girls were checking Sakura out. She wored a white polo shirt with black shorts, showing off her curves and legs.

'You know you can always be a model with those figures' said INo

Sakura smirk 'Oh really?'

'Yeah like your body is perfect' explain Tenten

'I agree' said Hinata

'So Sakura I'm very curious. What do you mean by 'you'll find out. Trust me you will' ask Tenten

'Yeah what does that mean?' ask INo

Sakura smirk 'It means you'll find out soon and trust me you will'

The girls were still clueless and wondering 'Who are you?'

* * *

'So Sasuke..what do you think about the new girl?' ask Naruto Curiously

'Hn.. find her interesting' smirk Sasuke

'Interesting huh?' ask Neji with a smirk

'As in?' ask Shikamaru who pass the ball to Naruto

'I don't know. I find her different from other girls' said Sasuke

'I agree. Remember that talk with the girls 'I'm just someone you don't know' said Neji

'She hiding something from us. But what?' wonder the genius

'Who knows' shrug Naruto

'Who are you Sakura Haruno?' wonder Sasuke

* * *

The day had went pretty fast. The guys and the girls were still curious about Sakura.

At Konoha Model Agency

'Everybody meet 'The world sex Symbol'

A petite figure had appear behind their manager. The petite figure walk toward to the crowd, revealing herself.

'Sakura?' ask the three shock models

'Oh my god!' yelled INo

'You're the World Sex Symbol?' ask Tenten

Sakura smirk 'I told you will find out soon'

'Omg! I can't believe this' said Hinata

'You're the world famous top model in America' said INo in shock

Sakura smirk at the blond.

'Wow this is so shocking to me. You come in to school as someone who we don't know and now your 'The World Sex Symbol' said Tenten

'Well I did tell you. I was someone you don't know' said Sakura

'What else are you hiding from us?' ask INo curiously

'Oh that for the guys to find out' smirk Sakura

The girls gave her a confusing look 'That something for the guys to find out?'

Sakura smirk 'Well girls you have one more shocking news to come'

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'Everybody say hello to our guest star 'CHERRY'

'Cherry?' wonder the guys

'Ah! Woo! Cherry!' shout the crowd

* * *

**A/n: Another chapter of 'Who is she'. Thank you for the people that had review and alert this as they're favorite and story alert. Review please and leave some comments. **


	3. Chapter 3: Guest Star

**Guest Star?**

The week had pass by very quickly. The whole school basically knew that Sakura was the 'World Sex Symbol'. Karin still hates on Sakura for being popular. Each day, Sakura would make new fan clubs.

'You girls coming to see our concert right?' ask Naruto

'Of course. When have we ever missed one of your shows?' ask Ino

'Yeah even if we have a photo shoot. We would still be there for you guys' said Hinata

Naruto gave them a big grin.

'How about you Sakura?' ask Neji

'Oh sorry. I have to be somewhere tonight. Maybe next time' said Sakura

'Okay Saku but next time you better come and see our concert' said Naruto childish

'Okay Naruto' smile Sakura

'Hn' replied Sasuke

'Oh why isn't Pinky going to Sasuke-kun concert? Is she too chicken?' ask Karin who pop up from no where.

She had on a tight t-shirt with a very short mini shorts.

'Karin what makes you thinks I'm to chicken? It's not like I can't afford it. Besides being a model need to do a lot of photo shoots. Unlike a person like you' smirk Sakura

'Grr' growl Karin

'Karin go away' shoot Naruto

'So annoying' said Ino

'whore' mumble Hinata

'Hooker' comment Tenten

Karin glare at them and pout 'Sasuke-kun your friends are calling me names'

Sakura rolls her eyes 'Like he cares'

'What did you say Pinky?' ask Karin

'I said 'Like he cares and what are you going to do about it?' ask Sakura straight up

Sakura stood up to Karin and whisper 'A girl like you should give up because a guy like him is Taken'

Taken? Taken by who?' ask Karin

'Someone that not you' said Ino

'Someone like Sakura' said Tenten

'Psh her? Why would Sasuke date someone like her?' ask Karin

'Oh that's because she's my type of cup and you aren't' said Sasuke

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at Karin who was glaring at her.

'Go ahead and glare because I don't care for a hater like you.' She said

That made Karin pissed she grab milk and spilled it all over on Sakura.

'Oh my god!' yelled the lunchroom

Sakura was cover with milk from head to toe. She gritted her teeth and grab a hand full of food and threw it at Karin. She was cover in mash potatoes, beans, meat, and etc.

'Oh that felt good' said Sakura

Karin gritted her teeth and reach over to grab her lunch tray and try to hit Sakura. But, she duck and hit the Principal instead. Everybody eye widen.

'Karin. Detention and clean up this mess' yelled the Principal

Sakura smirk 'Have fun'

R-i-n-g! Lunch hour had ended.

Sakura was walking down the hall with the spilled milk on one hand.

'Fucking red hair bitch' growl Sakura

'Hn take this. You might need it to cover that tank top' point Sasuke

'Thanks' smile Sakura who had changed into a tank top that showed off her curves and a clean pair of skinny jeans.

'Hn you can keep the sweater. See you in class' he said as he left

'Hm axe' sniff Sakura

'Suit him' said her inner

By the time, Sakura had gotten in the classroom. Everyone eyes were glue to her. She had on Sasuke sweater that was pretty huge on her and clean pairs of jeans.

'Ugh why is everyone staring at me?' ask Sakura

'That's a good question. Why are you wearing Sasuke sweater?' ask Ino

'Because I was in a tank top after I changed' she said

'Wow teme giving his sweater to a girl?' said Naruto

'For the first time' said Hinata

'Hn'

'Anyways see you people at Mohegan Sun' said Neji

'Yeah 8:30 sharp' said Shikamaru

'Okay dokey' replied Ino

* * *

'Honey are you ready?' ask her mom, Tsunade

Sakura had already put-on the wig and the contacts.

'Yeah just in a minute' she yelled

She had on a white tank top from American eagle with a pair of faded ripped jeans. She had on her 'Cherry' necklace with diamond earring in her 1 and 2 piercing. Her blond hair down and hazel eyes on.

* * *

_Sasuke _

_It's you, and me  
Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)

* * *

_

'Ah we love Sharigan' yelled their fan girls

'Sasuke I love you' yelled a fan girl of his

'Damn look at these fan girls' point Ino

'There wild' said Hinata

'Wild for Sasuke' laugh Tenten

* * *

Gangs

_It's like I waited my whole life (ohh)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

* * *

_

'Ahh' shout the crowd

'Sharigan, sharigan, sharigan'

'Wow this Sharigan band is pretty good' comment Tsunade who was in back stages

Sakura smirk 'Yeah but not as good as Cherry'

Tsunade laugh at her daughter.

* * *

'Thank you Sharigan. Give a big round of applause for them' shout Ryan

Everyone cheered and clapped for Sasuke and his band.

'Everybody say Hello to our guest star 'Cherry'

'Cherry?' wonder the guys

'Ah woo Cherry, Cherry' cheer the crowd

The young blond walked out from the curtain and smile 'Hello everybody. Its Cherry here talking to you fans. I'm very honor to be here with Sharigan and to be with you fans'

'Ahh' shout the crowd

'So Cherry what song are y4ou and Sharigan planning to sing?' ask Ryan

Cherry let out a grin 'No air'

Alright give it up to Cherry and Sharigan!'

* * *

**Sakura **

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

* * *

**

'We love you!'

'Oh my god' scream Ino

'It's Cherry on stage' yelled Hinata

'Oh my god. We must be dreaming' said Tenten

* * *

_Sasuke_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

* * *

_

Cherry glanced over at Ino and Tenten and Hinata and gave them a smile.

'Did she just smile at us?' ask Tenten

'Oh my god! She did' yelled Ino like a fan girl

Cherry smirk and look toward at Sasuke.

Both eyes meet to sing to the next lyrics

* * *

Both

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

* * *

Sakura had her hand by her heart and sang

**Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

* * *

**

'Ah Cherry'

'Cherry. Cherry, Cherry'

'Sharigan, Sharigan, Sharigan'

'We love you'

Sakura turn her head facing to Sasuke. Hazel meet Black.

* * *

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

_Tell me how you gon' be without m

* * *

_

'Wow this Cherry girl got Sasuke working' whisper Naruto

'Hn I agree' said Neji

'Troublesome'

* * *

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

There's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

A silence pause between them

'No air'

They both sang with great passion.

'Cherry, Sharigan, Cherry, Sharigan' Chant the crowd

They had out their cameras and cell phones.

'Thanks you for coming. Hope to see you soon' shout Naruto

* * *

'Good job honey' smile Tsunade

'Thanks mom' smile Cherry

* * *

'Oh my god. Can you believe it? We saw Cherry on live' said Ino

'Oh my god! She's the world famous singer and we got to see her with you' blabber Tenten

Neji rolls her eyes 'Oh great. Now your Cherry fans?'

'Oh please. Stop hating Neji. Let them be my fans' smirk Cherry

The girls scream 'Ah it's Cherry'

'Nice to meet you Sharigan'

'Hn nice to meet you too Cherry' smirk Sasuke

'Oh my god! She's even prettier close up' said Ino

'This pig is really weird' said Sakura inner

'I agree'

'Uh thanks' said Cherry unsurely

'Can we get a picture with you' ask Tenten with pleading eyes

'What the point of taking s picture with us? If you see us every day?' ask her inner

'Uh that because were in disguised'

'Oh right. I knew that' said her inner

'Sure' smile Cherry

'Um Sasuke can you take a picture for us?' ask Hinata

'Hn'

The girls huddle up for the picture

'1,2,3, say Cheese' yelled Naruto

'Cheese' smile the girls expect Cherry

'Thanks Sasu' smirk Cherry

'The gangs went laughing their ass off.

'Oh by the way. These 7 tickets are for you. See you on the 26th . Oh by the way, your friend, Sakura will be there so don't worry' said Cherry as she left the VIPs room

'Oh my god! Free VIPs tickets' jump the girls

'Oh my god. I know right' mock Neji

The girls stop laughing and glared at Neji 'Excuse us for being excited'

'Your excuse' yawn Shikamaru

Sasuke smirk 'What are you hiding Cherry?'

* * *

**Sneak peak**

_Sakura smirk and panted her in front of everybody._

'_Ah' yelled the crowd_

'_Nasty'_

'_Pull that shit up'_

'_Ew what an ugly ass'_

_Sakura smirk and took off her red hoodie and reveal her white tank top underneath.

* * *

_

_**A/n: Thank you for the people that had review and supported this fan fiction. Thanks you very much. Please review for this one too.**_

_**Review and stay tune for the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4 WHoa didnt se that coming

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming'**

The next morning at Konoha High, the girls were talking about last night performances.

'Last night was like a big dream. Meeting Cherry and talking to her' said Ino

'Taking pictures and getting free VIPs tickets for her concert' blabber Tenten as she took a bite of her pizza.

'Really? I bet she really like you guys then' said Sakura as she took a bit of her Pocky chocolate almond crisis.

'Cherry hot' yelled Naruto

'I agree' shout a fan boy

'Hn she's alright but I already have someone in mind' said Sasuke while taking a bit of his tomatoes.

Sakura smirk 'Is it Karin?'

Naruto spit out his water 'What you like that four eye freak?'

The girls let out a huge laugh while the guys snicker.

'No baka. Don't listen to Pinky' said Sasuke

'Pinky? Oh I see how it is chicken ass' said Sakura

'Ha ha chicken ass' laugh the blonds

'Forehead girl' blabber Sasuke

'Oh thanks Mr. Emo'

Sasuke let out a growl 'Slut'

'First, I don't suck dicks every night 2) that Karin your girl and 3) you're such a man whore' said Sakura as she rise from her seat

'Did I just hear her say manwhore to Sasuke?' ask Tenten

'Yeah'

'Uh oh' mumble Naruto

Sasuke growl and pull Sakura on his lap.

''Oh my god!'

'Look everybody look'

'Did you never heard of keep your hands to your stuff?' ask Sakura who was held by Sasuke

'Did you heard about shut up and be quiet'

Sakura took a while to think 'um how abo-'she was cut off by his lips. The whole lunchroom gasp.

'Whoa didn't see that coming' comment Ino

'Neither did I' said Shikamaru

Sasuke smirk and bit her tongue. Sakura eye widen 'Ouch'

'Pay back' smirk Sasuke

Sakura glare at him and bit his arm, leaving teeth mark 'Well pay back from before'

'And this is your pay back for taking Sasuke-kun away from me' said Karin.

She grabs her lunch tray and dumps it all over on Sakura. The whole lunchroom gasps again.

'Didn't see that coming either' said Tenten

Sakura let out a growl 'Rawr you're pay'

'Oh I'm so scared' fake Karin

Sakura smirk and pant her in front of everybody

'Ah'

'Ew put that shit up'

'Nasty;

Sakura smirk and took off her red hoodie, revealing her white tank top underneath. It showed her cleavage and her sexy curves.

'Sexy'

Karin let out a growl 'Better watch your back Haruno'

'Oh I'm so scare' pretend Sakura

Karin went 'hmph' and left.

'Stupid dumb hoe' said Sakura as she clean her sweater

'Don't worry. She's just hating on you' said Tenten

Sakura rolls her eyes 'No life bitches'

Ino gave Sakura a high five 'Right on you'

Sakura pout at her sweater.

Sasuke took off his grey American Eagle sweater and place it around Sakura's shoulder.

'Better keep that on or you're get pervert looks form your fan boys' he told her

Sakura look at him and smile 'Thanks chicken ass'

'Oh lala' hint Ino

'Do I smell love in the air?' ask Tenten, who was staring at those two 'couple'

'You know you guys would make a good couple' comment Naruto

'I so agree' said the girls

'Hn'

'Okay that was um random' said Sakura unsurely

'You know you like him' said her inner

'Who said that?'

'Honey you know you do. Don't play yourself'

Sakura rolls her eyes at her inner

'Hey Shikamaru are you gay/' ask Ino randomly

'What makes you think that?' he asks her

'Um because your head is shape like a pineapple that why' blabber Ino

Sakura raise an eyebrow 'What make you think he gay?'

Ino shrug 'I don't know. So are you'

Shikamaru look at her lazily 'If I was gay would I do this?'

He lean over and kiss her on the lips.

Insert gasp

'I smell love in the air' smirk Tenten

'Shut up Tenten' blush Ino

'So Shikamaru are you and Ino an 'Item' now? 'ask Sakura

'Sakura' yelled the red Ino

'Hn if she would like to be my girlfriend then we would be an item' he said

Ino blush harder 'I would love to go out with you'

Everybody in the group claps and cheers.

'Congratz. You're both an official an item' smile Sakura

'What about you and Sasuke?' smirk Tenten

Sakura smirk back 'He have Karin and what about you and Neji? I know you both like each other'

Tenten blushed and Neji look the other way around.

'Come on don't hide your own feelings' comment Hinata

'Just ask her out already' said Naruto

'Hn…. Why don't you ask Hinata out? You like her don't you' said Neji

'Hn fine. Hinata I had always liked you and I wonder if you would like to go out with me' he said quickly

The girls looked at them and simply went awe.

Hinata blush and nodded her head yes.

'Congrations to both of you' smile Sakura

'Thanks Saku' grin Naruto

'Were waiting for you two to confess now' said Sasuke

'Looks who talking' smirk Neji

Sakura rolls her eyes and wish the new couples a happy relationship.

R-i-n-g!

* * *

Next period was English with Kakashi. But he's always late. Inside the classroom, the new couples were in the back talking all lovely dovely.

'So Hinata you want to go to the movies after school?' ask Naruto

'Uh sure'

Sakura was on her sidekick 08, checking her emails and aims.

'Sasuke-kun' purr Karin who was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

'Get off' shove Sasuke

Sakura looked up from her sidekick and smirk 'Having fun talking to my boyfriend?'

Karin eye widen 'Boyfriend?'

'Yeah so stop harassing Saku little boyfriend' comment Tenten

'He's not interested in a slut like you' comment Hinata

'Because you're fat and ugly' said Ino

Sasuke wrap his arms around Sakura's petite waist and smirk 'Can you please leave us alone?'

Karin glare at Sakura and then blew kisses at Sasuke 'You're be mine soon'

'I'm so glad she's isn't my fan girl' said Neji

'Oh trust me. You don't want to have her' he said

'Yeah we kind of seem that' said Tenten

'Troublesome' yawn Shikamaru

Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him her perfect smile 'See you tomorrow Sasuke'

'R-i-n-g!'

* * *

Before Sakura could get her stuff and leave the classroom. Sasuke grab her by the waist and kiss her on the lips with passion.

'I told you that their in love; said Ino

'Everybody knows that. I mean maybe a dumb people wouldn't know' comment Tenten.

'Same with you and Neji' smirk Shikamaru

Tenten blush and looked away. The two 'Couple' broke apart and looks at each other eyes.

'Hn do you want to go out with me?'

Sakura smirk 'I'll give you an answer on the 26th with one big surprise'

'One big surprise huh?' wonder the gangs

Sasuke smirk 'Hn I would like to see what you have in plan'

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'Hm why is she called Cherry if she doesn't have pink hair?' ask Naruto

'That's a good question. That's because this isn't the real me.' Said Cherry as she lean on the doorway.

'Who are you then?' ask Neji

Cherry reach to pull her brown hair and hazel contacts.

'Sakura!'

* * *

**A/n: This is one stupid retarded chapter. But whatever. Sorry for the late update. I got in trouble with my mom and school is getting on my nerves. So review and leave me some comment. Dun really care if you think it sucks. **


	5. Chapter 5:Findin out who cherry

**Finding Out Who Cherry Really Is!**

On the 26, at Konoha High, everyone was gossiping about the concert that Cherry was holding in Time Square.

'Oh my god! I'm going to see Cherry on stage and I can't wait'

'I know right. She's pretty too'

Sakura smirk 'So you're all Cherry fans?'

'Of course' they all replied.

Sakura nodded her head and wander to her class. Double period of English with Mr. Pervert.

'Oh god kills me' said her inner

'Sakura-Chan' yelled Naruto

Sakura look to the left and saw her little hype friend, calling her name. She also noticed that Sasuke was smirking at her.

'Hey guys' smile Sakura

'Ello sexy' said Ino, who was checking her out.

She had her pink bubble gum hair in a messy bun, leaving her side bangs across her left eyes. A black t-shirt that show her perfect curves and a pair of a mini skirt with black flats.

'Who are you trying to look sexy for? For Sasuke?' tease Tenten

Sakura let out a laugh' How about you? Who are you trying to impress? Neji?'

Tenten wore a tanish color tan top from Abercrombie and a pair of American Eagle shorts.

'No were going to see Cherry concert tonight' she said.

'Oh I forgot today is the 26th' said Sakura

You know what that also means?' ask Hinata

'Your answer to Sasuke question' smirk Neji

Sakura smile 'I already have an answer in mind'

'And your answer is?' ask Naruto

Sakura was going too replied until Karin killed the moment.

'Sasuke-kun' squeal Karin, pushing Sakura aside

Sakura rolls her eyes 'LOSER'

Karin places herself on Sasuke's lap with her arm tightly wrap around his neck.

'Stupid dumb bitch' said Sakura's inner

'Karin gets off' said Sasuke coldly

Karin pout 'Why Sasuke-boo'

'Get off' said Sasuke

Karin didn't move a bit and instead she tries to rub her ass against his crotch. Sakura didn't have time for this bullshit and listen to her ipod 'Don't Matter' by Akon.

'Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe' she sang along

Everybody had their eyes fixed on Sakura as she sang along the lyrics.

'But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you babe  
'Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gonna fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cause I got you' she sang in a smooth tone.

'Wow she's got a great voice'

'She's good'

'Wow Saku' said the shocked blond.

'What an excellent voice' said Hinata

'Any chance that you're 'Cherry' joke Ino

Sakura smirk at them 'Oh you never know'

'Psh I can sing better than you' said Karin

Sakura smirk at her 'Oh really? Why don't we heard you sing'

'Okay. Just listen to my wonderful voice; said Karin with full attention.

'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?' sang the so 'perfect' Karin

'Fuck no' yelled Naruto

'Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?' sang the horrible Karin

'Go to hell Karin' yawn Shikamaru

Ino and the girls had to covered their poor ears.

'Tsk tsk Karin you mean 'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me' smirk Sakura

Half of the class answer 'Hell yeah. Hottie'

Karin gave her a 'psh' look and turn full attention to her 'babe', Sasuke'

'Sasuke-kun! How do you like my song?' purr Karin

Sasuke looked at her with no emotion 'Get your fucking ass off or I'll made you get off'

Karin gasps 'How could you say such a thing to your girlfriend?'

'Girlfriend?' ask Ino

'I only know one girlfriend and that person isn't you' said Naruto

Sasuke pushed her off, causing her to land on her big fat butt.

'Thump'

Sakura smirk 'Oh look it's Karin on the floor. Did you get hurt? And you should get up before you spread your disease on the floor[

Karin growl and got back to her seat.

'Anyways what were you saying?' ask Tenten

'Yeah what's your answer?' ask Ino impatiently

'Yeah and if you reject him he would be heart broken' said Hinata

Ha teme heart broken' laugh Naruto

'Shut up baka' growl Sasuke

Sakura laugh as Naruto got hit in the head by the gangs.

'So ….' They all said impatiently

Sakura laugh at her impatient friend 'the answer is yes'

'Ha I knew it; said Ino

'Psh everybody knew she would say yes' said Neji

'How about you and Tenten' smirk Sasuke

Neji gave him a glare while Tenten tried her best to not blush. Sasuke pull Sakura on his lap 'Hn I prefer you here instead of that dirty whore'

Sakura face him and laugh 'Whatever'

Sasuke smirk and gave her a kiss on the lips 'So where my surprise? Sakura-Chan'

'A surprise is a surprise. You'll find out later. Don't worry. You will find out what I'm hiding' smirk Sakura.

* * *

After school, Sakura told her friends that she's busy. So she's couldn't make it to Cherry's Concert. Ino and the gangs were at Hinata's crib.

'Oh my god! The day had finally came' squeal Ino

She had a purple v-shape vest with a white t-shirt. A pair of fine skinny jeans and purple flats. Her hair was in a pony tail, revealing her bright blue eyes.

'I can't wait till the concert start' blabber Tenten, who was super excited.

She had her hair in two buns as usual. A tanish color t-shirt with a pair of mini skirt and brown flats.

'Oh stop being a fan girl' complain Neji

He had on a white t-shirt with baggy pants and a pair of vans. His hair was in two ponytails like usual.

'Don't be jealous because we like Cherry more than you, Sharigan' tease Hinata

Hinata had her purple hair down, with a pair of plaid vest and black flats.

'Aw you know you know you love me more than Cherry' pout Naruto.

He had on an orange t-shirt with baggy pants.

'Oh so did Sakura give you her surprise?' ask Shikamaru

Nara, had on a lime green stripe t-shirt with a pair of a dark jean.

'Hn no she said later' replied the Uchiha.

He wore a red and white button down t-shirt with fade rip jeans. White classic Nike with his hair spiked up.

* * *

Sakura had finally change into her wig, covering her covering pink hair and changed into her hazel contacts. She wore a white v-shape vest with a red t-shirt. Along with a pair of black shorts and white flats. She had on a diamond earring and changes the ball on her cartilage to red.

'Let's go sweetie' yelled her mother, Tsunade

'Coming mom' yelled Sakura

She grabs her coach hang bang and out the door.

* * *

'Oh my god1'

'I love her new hit'

'I love her voice'

'She's my role model'

'This place is crowded' yelled Naruto

'No shit Sherlock; said Neji

'That why were get first seat' smile Ino

'Because were cool like that' said Tenten

'I wonder what song she will sing' wonder Hinata

'Hn maybe 'ops I didn't it again, or hit me baby one more time' grin Naruto

'Baka' said Neji as he hit him on the head

'Cherry!!!!!!!!!'

The girls scream their lung out 'Oh my god it's her. It's Cherry'

She wore a red and white plaid vest with black shorts. Along with her white flats. The spot light had shine on her and she gave out one of her famous smiles.

'Hello fans' she yelled

'How you doing? I'm very happy to see you here and hope you enjoy my new hit 'Circus'

* * *

'Ah man I though it would be 'Ops I did it again or Hit me baby one more time' white Naruto

'Shut up' said Ino

* * *

**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show**

She grinds on one of the dancers as she sang the lyrics.

'Whoa look at her move'

'Sexy'

'I can bang her right there right now'

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

The crowds were dancing like a rock star. They scream 'Cherry' while the others sing along.

**There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware**

She sang as her eyes meet Sasuke's black one and smirk.

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
**

She sang as she dances around the dancers. Her body grinding against each other,

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

All of the fans including the girls were dancing on the dance floor. Grinding, shouting, kissing, taking pictures and etc,

'Thank you everybody. Hope you enjoy tonight concert. See you son' she yelled

'We love you Cherry!'

* * *

Mean while at the V.I.P room, the gangs were talking about tonight concert.

'Tonight was the blast' yelled Naruto

'Cherry is sure one world famous singer in America' said Neji

'She got more fan clubs than Sharigan' said Ino

'Troublesome'

'Hm why is she called Cherry if she don't got pink hair?' ask Naruto

'That because it isn't the real me' said Cherry as she lean on the door way.

'What is the real you?' ask Neji

'This' said Cherry as she reach to pull off her brown hair and hazel contacts.

'Sakura' gasp the girls and the guys.

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'What? No way I must be dreaming' said Ino

'So you been hiding this side of you from us?' ask Neji

'Um yeah' said Sakura

'But why?' ask Tenten

'It wouldn't be surprise if I tell you would it?' ask Sakura innocently

'OoOoO' said the guys

Sasuke grab her by the waist and crash his lips toward her.

* * *

**A/n: Well here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the late update. Been really busy. Also check out my new story on ZzZxSakuraxZzZ. It's the rewrite for model and it's called 'Famous?'**


End file.
